Hospitium
Hospitium is the 4th episode of the 3rd Season of Colony and the 27th overall episode of the series. Synopsis The Bowman's discover MacGregor's grizzly plan as they continue to explore the Resistance Camp. Broussard and Amy continue their journey north. After hearing the chilling news from the RAP that there might be another threat looming, Will and Katie are eager to learn more. But Andrew MacGregor is running the Resistance Camp and sees disagreement as a threat. As the Bowmans try to recruit an ally, they’re finding that what was supposed to be a safe place for them might be their most dangerous spot yet. It’s not paranoia if they’re really out to get you In a flashback to pre-occupation, we learn that MacGregor thought there was a vast conspiracy that made the planet vulnerable to something hacking our computer systems. He sounds like a crackpot, except, as we know, it turns out he was kinda right. The place that became the Resistance base was where he wrote for his website, Enemy Above. He shared the home with his wife and children, until the FBI raided it. He was hauled to an interrogation room and joined by Garland, the man Alan Snyder was answering to at the Bowman’s cabin. At first MacGregor is smug that they’ve elevated his profile by arresting him. Then the man explains that no one will listen to a pedophile; they planted child pornography at his house. The Bowmans and MacGregor disagree on what to do with the RAP Will remembers the thing they saw in the downed craft had guts and wasn’t mechanical, so he thinks some of what the RAP said might be true. Snyder verifies that the RAPs promised to protect the humans in exchange for slave labor to build what they said was a defense system. Will and Katie want to continue interrogating the RAP, but Snyder cautions them to tread very lightly, saying MacGregor likes to “control the narrative.” MacGregor proves Snyder right when he summons the camp and unveils the RAP. He says it spoke, but everything it said was lies. He riles up the crowd until they’re chanting for it to be destroyed. Later, MacGregor tries to badger Will and Katie into his way of thinking, while Katie makes the case to listen to the RAP. MacGregor doesn’t want to hear it. He tells them to fall in line or leave. Amy and Broussard continue their journey north Starting outside San Francisco, where a Wall came down smack across the Golden Gate Bridge, Amy Leonard and Broussard radio in and get directions to a junkyard, where they meet up with a man who’s been living on his own for two years. He debates giving them the camp coordinates without permission from MacGregor, who he can’t reach. Shortly after he hands them over, they’re ambushed by humans in tactical gear. The man is gunned down, but Broussard and Amy slip away. The encounter rattles Broussard, who questions whether he can trust Amy. She points out she got them the camp coordinates, but the confrontation leaves her unsettled. Heading north, they cross a lake. Safe on the other side, Amy finds a pallet of propaganda that has been dropped from the sky touting “New Seattle.” As they rest by the fire, Broussard apologizes to Amy for not trusting her. MacGregor is planning something big Bram snoops around the camp and finds men loading up trucks with oil drums and fertilizer and detonators. He reports back to his parents. Katie thinks MacGregor is too smart to destroy the RAP. “ ‘Too smart’ is not my read on that man,” Snyder argues, suggesting they need to get as far away as possible from the camp. Katie goes to Vincent for help. He doesn’t think MacGregor will actually destroy the RAP either, but agrees to make sure. Later, Snyder sees MacGregor throwing Vincent out of his Quonset hut and ordering the RAP be hauled away. Snyder tells Katie and Will what he saw, then makes up an excuse to get outside the camp walls. Vincent tells them that MacGregor is putting the RAP on a train with the bomb to Seattle: MacGregor doesn’t care about the people in the colony, he wants to make a statement. Vincent laments how MacGregor has lost his way, and what he has done for him, but decides to side with the Bowmans. Don’t put all your eggs in one Vincent Bram sets a fire by the bombs to draw the guards away so he can steal the detonators. In the camp, Katie waits for MacGregor’s guards to run off to investigate the noise, then she, Will, Vincent and a few others run into MacGregor’s hut to ambush him. But he’s not there. Suddenly, they’re surrounded by MacGregor and his men. MacGregor feeds Vincent a line of garbage about the Bowmans being spies. Vincent doesn’t know who to follow. He wants to do the right thing, but doesn’t have the backbone for it. Finally, he caves to MacGregor, and Katie and Will are hauled away. Out in the woods in the dark, Snyder is digging through the dirt trying to find his locator when MacGregor’s guards find him. His shoe comes off as they drag him away. Broussard and Amy come upon all this in the daylight. As they make their way in to camp they see that there are no guards, and windows are broken, and the shelters are burned out. It’s deserted. Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Peter Jacobson as Alan Snyder * Tory Kittles as Broussard * Alex Neustaedter as Bram Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman * Jacob Buster as Charlie Bowman Recurring and Guest Cast * Peyton List as Amy Leonard * Graham McTavish as Andrew MacGregor * Luke Camilleri as Omar Delgado * John Hoogenakker as Scott Garland * Waleed Zuaiter as Vincent * Antonio Cayonne as Jackson * Maria Marlow as Laura * Antonio Cayonne as Jackson * Donovan Wolf as Paunchy Guy * Colin Lawrence as Resistance Sentry * Hiro Kanagawa as Man in Diner * Shayn Walker as Border Guard Episode Deaths * Omar Delgado Gallery Stills Videos Trivia * Hospitium refers to divine right of the guest and a divine duty of the host practiced by the Greeks and Romans and other cultures throughout the Mediterranean, namely if a stranger were to ask for help, you are under obligation to render assistance. With respect to the Greeks or Romans, it was done under the belief that the stranger could very well be Zeus (Jupiter) or other god-like entity testing the character of the potential host. * Stills of RAP suit: RAP-suit-1.png RAP-suit-2.png RAP-suit-3.png RAP-suit-4.png * A parabolic microphone amplifies ambient noise, and is a tool used by those conducting surveillance of a person of interest: Parabolic-mic.png * Still of San Francisco Colony: Sf-RAP.png * The filming location for the opening scene was Helen's Grill located at 4102 Main Street, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Helens-grill-1.png Helens-grill-2.png Helens-grill-3.png Helens-grill-4.png Helens-grill-5.png * Macgregor's camp seems to composed of Quonset huts, which were prefabricated buildings made out of corrugated metal, which was popularized by the American military during the Second World War. Quonset hut emplacement in Japan.jpg Qh-macgregor.png Macgregor-camp-1.png Macgregor-camp-2.png Macgregor-camp-3.png Macgregor-camp-4.png Macgregor-camp-5.png Macgregor-camp-6.png * Stills of Alan Snyder Locator Beacon: Locator-beacon.png * Stills from Enemy Above: Enemy-above-1.png Enemy-above-2.png References Category:Season 3 Episodes